Conveyor belts of this type are known for conveying items in a large number of sectors. Depending on the type of items to be transported, such as, for example, luggage, food or bulk materials, these conveyor belts have to satisfy different requirements. In the longitudinal direction, because of the generally very long conveying sections, a small expansibility together with a bendability are required for guidance along a drive and deflection drum. The textile inserts acting as traction and strength members substantially determine the properties here of a conveyor belt with respect to tensile strength, expansibility and transverse rigidity. The desired strength with a high service life is achieved, for example, by using flat woven fabric inserted in multi-layers.
The longitudinal and transverse stability can be further increased by the arrangement of two or more layers of a carrier woven fabric.
WO 97/46470 A1 describes a conveyor belt for food, in particular for use in machines for preparing food, as are used, for example, in bakery machines. The conveyor belts made of cotton woven fabrics or cotton felts are used to pick up dough parts from moulds and to deliver them to transfer stations.
In order to overcome the known disadvantageous large expansion of the cotton material already after a few hours or days of starting up that can lead to the non-usability of the belt, the needle-punched nonwoven is equipped with an impregnation by a binder compound of a plastics material dispersion. A high inner strength of the conveyor belt, which guarantees small expansions of the material with long service lives, is achieved by this while continuing to maintain the resilience. This can also be assisted by introducing a traction member in the form of a woven fabric.
EP 0 380 971 B1 relates to a conveyor belt consisting of a woven fabric-reinforced plastics material web with textile reinforcement inserts, which extend in the longitudinal direction and are made of crossing warp and weft threads. In order to achieve a good overall strength, a reinforcement insert, formed by a strength member in the form of a double pile woven fabric, is used. Polyester fibres are suitable for this because of the small expansion. Furthermore, mixed fibres, for example made of polyester and cotton or polyamide and rayon staple, can be used.